Love and Magic
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Arthur and Merlin fall head over heels when the Lady Kathryn and her maidservant Marianne turn up in Camelot,and what with Nimuhwa do to get his revenge on all four for killing his sister Nimueh and thwarting his plans,will he kill 4 birds with one stone?
1. Not What They Were Expecting

**A/N: Dear reader, i know that i am currently writing another fic 'I know my place' (check it out) but my co-writer KatexW didn't want to wait with publishing this one...okay so this is just a little bit of fun that we have been writing and we want to know what people think, so please please please review it let us know what you think could be better or what you think is good. Critics are welcome although nothing nasty although youre all nice people. And don't think we wont hold the next chapter ransom for reviews because we will, we're sneaky like that...anyway without much furthur ado enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: Much to our continuing disappointment we do not own Merlin, or Arthur only Kathryn and Marianne and Alfred (don't ask it was the first name that popped into my head) the BBC are mean but we love them lol**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Merlin" Prince Arthur started in his mocking tone "How is it that you can be stupid enough to forget everything I asked you to bring? We are heading out on a rather long journey and you haven't even got enough food!" Arthur urged his horse on and further in to the forest.

"The same way you find it so easy to be a royal prat" Merlin muttered under his breath, head hung face like thunder. It was cold and it was raining. He had been dragged up at an un godly hour of the morning and forced to prepare everything. Was it any wonder he was falling asleep in the saddle?

"What was that?" Arthur started again "More moaning I suppose, really Merlin it's all you seem to be able to do!"

"Really Merlin it's all you seem to be able to do!" Merlin muttered in a tone usually reserved for taunting siblings.

"I could have your tongue cut off for that you know" Arthur sounded on the verge of laughter "That really would be - shhh!" he cut off abruptly and held and hand up stilling their horses.

They dismounted and wrapped their horses reins around a nearby tree, Arthur drew his sword as silently as possible and Merlin secretly readied himself in case he needed to use his magic. They glanced at each other once before creeping over the wet foliage to the source of the shuffling and grumbling that was coming from just beyond that clump of trees. Ever cautious Arthur ploughed straight through sword raised ready for attack. None came. Instead of a band of thieves of rouge knights or the familiar dangers that Merlin was used to saving Arthur from they were confronted with two rather tired looking, but rather pretty girls. Merlin and Arthur could not stop staring.

Arthur saw the most royal girl first as she drew herself up to her full height at the sight of the two men. She threw back the hood of her red velvet cloak revealing her face and a large mass of golden hair that was piled neatly upon her head in intricate knots with a strand curling around her pale face; he noticed that she had the clearest eyes he had ever seen, a beautiful sea blue, they sparkled. She was beautiful.

Merlin's eyes however flew straight to the other girl who removed her hood at the same time as her mistress, she was the a little taller than her mistress, making her just shoulder height for Merlin. Upon removing the hood from her black velvet cloak she revealed a mass of dark brown hair that tumbled in loose curls down her back. She lifted her dark green eyes to his and his mouth dropped with an audible pop as she smiled lightly.

"At last" said the royal girl, her voice was musical as Merlin snapped out of his trance and looked towards the girl he had failed to notice before "someone has found us. I need an audience with King Uther. My father and I were separated along with our guards, I need help in finding him." she looked expectantly at Arthur while her pretty maid smirked at them both. Arthur had not yet snapped out of it.

"Arthur" Merlin whispered nudging him "you're staring snap out of it" Arthur shook his head and focused. The maid stifled a laugh behind a pale hand.

"Yes well you are in luck" Arthur started resuming his former princely voice "I am Prince Arthur, the kings son." he said approaching her, "let me escort you there now. Although may I be so presumptuous as to ask for your name?"

"I am Lady Kathryn of Layrinth" she said taking the offered arm with a warm smile. He led her back through the trees to were their horses stood waiting.

* * *

**A/N: We hope that you enjoy our lil fic and will continue to read it, theres more, dont judge a fic by the obvious crazyness of its writers**

**Enjoy!**

**Maryandmerlin and KatexW xx**


	2. She Can Do Magic

**A/N: Dear reader, and before you ask we know chapter 2 is a lot shorter but that doesn't mean it isn't as good. This chapter is more absorbing and will hopefully make you want to read what we will have in the future. Criticism is welcomed, as it will help us to see what we can improve, so please review as best you can. Also, please check out Maryandmerlin's other fic; 'I know my place' (it is really good). Enjoy! Xx**

**Disclaimer: much to my disappointment i do not own Merlin but will one day own Bradley James :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 - She can do magic

Merlin hung back to walk with the maid. She did not speak as they walked side by side but she smirked knowingly.

"What is your name" Merlin finally asked turning to her.

"My name is Marianne," _It is nice to meet you at last Emyrs._

The last made Merlin jump and look at the girl shocked as it had come telepathically.

"Y-you can do magic!" he exclaimed.

"Vaguely, I'll never be as good as you mind, I only use it to serve my mistress to keep her safe. Honestly for all the thanks I get I wonder why I bother" she sighed, Merlin chuckled

"What can you do?"

"Not much really, like because they would make a really cute couple I could make her trip into his arms, thus helping her and indirectly helping the kingdom."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Simple, Arthur + Kathryn = Marriage = heirs = happy healthy kingdom." she grinned at him.

"Touché" he laughed, "what do you mean though, you could make her fall into his arms?"

"This" she said simply "_Keviester"_ he heard her murmur and he watched transfixed as her eyes flashed silver like his flashed gold when he called upon his magic, he then directed his attentions to Arthur and the Lady Kathryn and chuckled as she tripped on a branch and tumbled into Arthur's arms blushing profusely. He then turned back to Marianne where they talked about a range of things, magic making an appearance, Arthur and Kathryn and Merlin's past loved ones. He noticed how her eyes flashed dangerously despite her easy smile when this topic was breached.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed but please we need more! How do you expect us to get better so please don't only read, review aswell!**


	3. Arms of Comfort

**A/N: Okay so welcome to chapter 3 of our amazing fic! It is my turn to write the authors notes (maryandmerlin) so bear with me, sorry about how short the last chapter was we just needed to introduce Marianne and that didn't take up as much as we thought it would. Second this is a little bit of fluff that makes us go awwww. I do love the title (probably because i thought of it) but im not biased at allllllllll. Anyway enough of my rambling...Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: Again the BBC has not yet let us buy Merlin but it's my birthday on wednesday so we will have more funds...in the words of mad eye moody 'Constant Vigilance!' (yes that is what im reading atm) but we do hope to one day own Colin Morgan and Bradley James....mmmm**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Arms of comfort

Meanwhile on the other side of the clearing Arthur having just caught Lady Kathryn was now secretly admiring, and much to his own surprise, how utterly adorable the blush that graced her cheeks made her look. He wasn't really paying attention to her stuttered apology until he looked down at her arms and felt himself stiffen.

"What happened to your arms!" he cried, Merlin and Marianne glanced up at them, Marianne hurrying to her mistresses side and gasping.

"My mistress why did you not say!" she began to roll up her own sleeves when Merlin grasped her hands, looking down with horror.

"Yours are none the better!" he cried, looking upon the many bloody cuts that were deep upon her arms. "In fact I might even say they are worse" he said his brow furrowing with concern.

"I tried to protect my mistress taking most of the blows myself" she stated simply but with nonchalant that was forced.

"What happened, who did this to you." Arthur growled his hand on the hilt of his sword. Fire in his eyes.

"Arthur there is no time for that! We must get them to Gaius before these cuts get infected! Who knows what that could cause."

Arthur wasted no time in lifting Lady Kathryn on to his horse. "Merlin help -"

"Marianne" she put in helpfully

"Merlin help Marianne on to your horse"

"Really my lord I can just walk along side"

"Nonsense, it is too far for you to walk, we insist." Arthur waved her protests away.

"Well then my lord you must ride with us, if it is too far to walk for us then it is for you, we insist" Kathryn shot a cheeky smile at Marianne. Arthur and Merlin seemed to have no protest with this, swinging themselves on behind the ladies and grasping the reins, comfortably having an excuse to wrap their arms around them.

On the way back they each talked comfortably with one another, getting on very well. Merlin and Marianne talked about the possible union of their mistress and master and the fact that they would be working together a lot by the looks of things, Merlin not being very tactful around girls, thought it best to leave any possible furthering until Arthur took the mick out of him.

Arthur and Kathryn talked about what had happened.

* * *

"We were travelling towards the North, Camelot was not directly in our way, we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere along the road." Lady Kathryn said softly unconsciously leaning back into the safety that she had not felt for many days. Arthur seemed to have that presence for her and before she realised it she was leaning her back on his chest. "We were attacked by bandits, they used magic. My father and our guards were separated from my maid and I and we fled in the direction that we had been coming, we were chased and they managed to catch us at one point. But someone used magic to save us, we don't know who it just came out of no where and two days later you found us."

"You need to rest my Lady you and your maid have been through a tough time you shall be given everything to your need, quarters and food, I shall see to it that your maid is housed next to my manservant so that she is able to ask him for anything. I'm pretty sure he would do anything for her at the moment."

"Yes they do look rather sweet" she said leaning forward to peer round Arthur at the two servants who were chatting away and laughing.

"It's about time for Merlin, he's such a nosey boy perhaps now he has his own business he'll keep his nose there."

"I'm not deaf you know" said Merlin

"Thank god!" Arthur put on the shock "I was beginning to think you were deaf as well as dumb!"

"Aaah sire, reminiscent of our early days"

"Were I beat you with a brush"

"I was distracted!"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed, soon everyone was laughing.

* * *

**A/N: We would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed your comments and thoughts are treasured like rubies (i like rubies(didn't i warn you my authors notes become random)) please please please review we want to know what you think!!!**

**Keep Reading!! XD**

**Maryandmerlin and KatexW xx**


	4. Cunning Little Uther

****

A/N: Hello tis me again mnm i'm filling in for kate this week but she should be back with another of her own authors notes by chapter 6 so let us procede, this chapter we meet her father and he and Uther come to a wonderful little understnading right under their childrens noses.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apu apart from Kathryn, Marianne, Alfred and this storyline (but we hope to one day to take over the world!!!!!)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Cunning little Uther

After having been cleaned up and their wound checked and the father and his daughter made their way to the throne room to be presented to King Uther, her maid accompanied them.

Lord Alfred lead his daughter into the throne room, she wore a floor length gown with a bodice of deep pink, sleeveless with a sash of lighter pink acting as straps, the skirt was made of two deep pink folds and a middle section of pink fading to white, a thin translucent material was draped around her elbows; her gold hair fell down her back in curls and a small pendant finished the outfit.

Behind her walked Marianne in a gown of the same style, with a bodice of deep blue, and a skirt made of just one piece of the same colour blue a sash of the same colour acting as straps but with sleeves coming down from the sash to cover her arms, a small pendant hung at her throat and her hair was down in the same fashion as her mistress.

The two women sank into curtsies when they stopped in front of the king as the lord bowed.

"Welcome Lord Alfred and Lady Kathryn, to Camelot."

"Sire, thank you for your hospitality it is much welcomed and we are eternally grateful" began Lord Alfred

"Nonsense, I can assure you the pleasure is all mine"

"And I must thank your son" he bowed his head in the direction of Arthur, whom was presently staring at Kathryn like a love sick teenager as was Merlin but at Marianne. "For without him my daughter may have wandered further and longer and I was already beside myself with fear for her well being."

"It was nothing my lord" this was Arthur "a pleasure and mere luck"

"None the less it is greatly valued" Lord Alfred bowed more deeply, if you looked closely you could see a faint blush gracing the princes fine features.

"What sends you to the North?" Uther asked noticing the direction of Arthur's eyes and forming a plan.

"I have business near the northern border, I did not wish to leave my daughter alone."

"Ahh but I hear the northern territories are perilous at this time, she must stay here with us until you see fit for her to leave" Uther decreed in a grand voice noticing with satisfaction the gleam in his sons eye.

"Thank you my lord I know that she will receive the greatest care here and we are most thankful for your kindness."

"My son will show your daughter to her room and his man servant will show her maid to quarters near his own"

"Yes father" he walked to Lady Kathryn and offered his arm which she took and the excited the room closely followed by the two servants who did notice the excited look between the two fathers and stiffled laughs behind their hands.

This should be an interesting stay in Camelot.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and added this to their story alert it means alot please please please r and r we will be your best friends foreva and eva and eva lol XD**

**Enjoy! MaryandMerlin and KatexW xx**


	5. You never know who's watching

**A/N: Hello hello again our wonderful fans yes you guessed it, its me the crazy one. This a/n wont be filled with my ramblings no instead just some information on this lovely chapter. This is just a bit of fluff that i thought would make all happy, i really hope it does lol it made me happy.**

**Disclaimer: tomorrow is my birthday so hope for news soon of me purchasing Merlin he he :D**

* * *

Chapter 5 - You never know who's watching

After saying their goodnights to one another Merlin and Marianne pretended to head off in the direction of their rooms but instead waited for the other two to disappear from sight round a corner. They wait a moment before Marianne turns to Merlin giggling.

"Come on!" she laughed grabbing his hand and running after their master and mistress, pulling a shocked Merlin behind her. She didn't look back to see Merlin blushing a pink colour at her hand in his.

Thinking about how warm and soft her skin was against his made him blush even deeper he could feel the blood now burning in his cheeks, slowly rising up his face. Imagining how soft her hair would feel wrapped around his finger…

So of course he didn't realise when she stopped abruptly and went crashing straight into her, and for one wonderful moment he felt her soft form pressed up against his, but it did not last for he moved away to the other side of the corridor and hid behind another suit of armour identical to the one she was behind. Looking back he saw some emotion that looked like disappointment flash across her features but it was gone as soon as it came and the candle light was not enough to see by. They peered round their armour and grinned Merlin somewhat goofily at the sight before them. Arthur and Kathryn standing nearly nose to nose hands entwined just staring at each other.

Marianne caught Merlin's eye and mouthed 'so cute!' at him before returning her attention to what the Lady Kathryn was saying.

"Arthur I just wanted to thank you again-" she began but Arthur interrupted her.

"Really there is no need-" he tried but she cut across him, holding a hand up to silence him.

"No let me finish, if it weren't for you I don't know what we would have done. I - we are forever grateful for your kindness." she smiled softly at him their gaze never wavering.

"I am so happy I- we found you, even though it has been less than a day I feel as if I have known you forever, I feel…I feel-" he shook his head chuckling. "Good night, my lady" he said and still holding her eyes he brought her pale hand up to his lips and planted a kiss on it, lips brushing it ever so softly sending a shiver up her arm. Then turning and entering his room, they heard the heavy wooden door thud closed behind him.

Kathryn sighed heavily before they heard her own door open and close more softly behind her, neither of them moved for a moment, staying perfectly still breathes held then…

She was suddenly beside him filled with excitement and big grin graced her face.

"Oh that was sooo romantic!" she said twirling and sighing dreamily "and with him kissing her hand, I'm such a romantic…But oh! She will be waiting for me and he for you we must go!" she turned quickly, but with great speed his hand snaked out and snagged her wrist before she could get too far away.

"You don't know where you're staying" Merlin told her puzzled look as she glanced between his face and her wrist.

"You're right of course" she murmured thoughtfully "How about we meet here once we're both done and then you can show me around."

"It's a date" he said without realising and then the rest of his blush boiled up and claimed his ears as well as his cheeks but she just laughed at this before heading towards Kathryn's chambers, throwing a quick grin at Merlin over her shoulder before the heavy wood thudded at second time behind her.

Sighing, Merlin turned to his own masters door and headed forward to help prepare Arthur for the night ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed this fic it means alot to us please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Keep Reading**

**MaryandMerlin and KatexW xx**


	6. Blushing Banter

**A/N: Okay so here we are with the lovely chapter 6 this is just a filler so enjoy it is one of my favourites so far i dunno how good the others will be since i only have ideas but hopefully bigger and better!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing...we have sold everything in order to buy Merlin...apart from out laptops so we can still update :D**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Blushing Banter

"Marianne, there you are" I looked up from brushing my hair to the dark haired, pale skinned girl standing just inside my room.

"Oh yes sorry my lady…I was just finding my way round the castle you know getting acquainted with people, talking…listening-" something in her tone made me regard her suspiciously with raised eyebrows.

"Marianne…"

"Why don't we get you ready my lady? Then we can talk…I have seen some rather…" her eyes twinkled mischievously and I narrowed my own "_interesting_ things"

"You are a terrible liar" I said going to get changed while she turned down the covers.

She just laughed at me.

* * *

"Where have you been Merlin!" Arthur was pacing nervously when I entered, I crossed the room and began to help him out of his armour.

"I need you to some things for me tomorrow. Forget about your usual chores"

"Yes my lord?" any higher and my eyebrows would disappear into my hairline.

"I need you to arrange a suitable wardrobe and long term necessities for the lady Kathryn and her maid. Then I need you to cancel everything that I previously had planned for the day after tomorrow and have a picnic made up for me" he was finally free of armour and shirtless as he walked around the room (A/N: This is all my POV I couldn't resist and otherwise Merlin would sound gay and he cant for this fic) muscles in his arms rippling smoothly and the setting sun glinting off his gorgeously tanned chest (mmm…anyway back to Merlin POV)

"Anything else sire? I could spy on them for you"

"Pfft! Merlin you don't have the skill to be anything even close to a spy."

"Well, I think I did pretty well just now…" I turned to his confused face grinning widely.

"You didn't…" comprehension dawned

"Oh yes. We did"

"We?"

"I'm sure the lady Kathryn is being put through the same thing at the moment"

(Yes Merlin lucky guess but you could also know this because…oh I don't know…you and Marianne are telepathically sharing conversations?)

* * *

"Talk to me Marianne" I said sternly as my grinning maid perched grinning on the edge of my bed.

"That was the ingle most romantic thing I have ever seen!" she squealed.

"What?"

"We were hiding and saw it all, he is so obviously in love with you that it actually physically hurts."

"Don't be ridiculous he was just being polite."

"Sire you kissed her hand…for several minutes…never breaking eye contact." I swear I saw him blush. "You are quite painfully obviously in love with her."

"And see that was my proof m'lady."

"That does not, however, mean that I am in love with him"

"Pfft! You can't hide anything from me m'lady. The heartfelt sigh…the way you were looking at him…it's obvious"

"She's quite smitten, my lord"

"Do you think?…Hang on…'smitten'! and when were you born? The 4th century sheesh." ignoring him I continued.

"Absolutely, the picnic is a wonderful idea." Arthur suddenly grinned.

"I'm giving you the day after tomorrow off" that had my head whipping up sharply…I _never _got the day off…what was the royal prat up to now?

"Because I'm not going to be here" he can't be being nice… "and because I can't wait to hear all the gossip about you making a fool out of yourself in front of Marianne." _Of course…_

"There's the Arthur I know and hate."

"Goodnight Merlin, shut the door after you. Oh and_ try_ to get here on time in the morning will you."

* * *

I was already waiting when he came out. Kathryn had kicked me out with a 'goodnight' and a 'I hope you have as much success with Merlin" I had laughed sarcastically.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No come on, I'm tired."

We walked along the dark corridors hearing the whispers of our employers following us. Just outside the two doors to mine and Merlin's chambers Merlin scooped up my hands and winked.

"Aaaah Marianne…what can I say my master giggles like a little girl." I caught on quickly.

"And my mistress tiptoes like an elephant"

"You know we're here don't you?" a suit of armour spoke sounding very much like Arthur while another giggled like Kathryn.

"Yes" we laughed, Merlin dropping my hands.

"Drat!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it means alot so please continue to do so!**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**MaryandMerlin and KatexW xx**


	7. War of the Women

**A/N: So finally we're getting somewhere in the next couple of chapters things will happen and charaters will be introduced, i am very excited this is really just a filler to start you thinking hmmm and i do actually have a plan for the next ones lol alright read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Merlin! Eventually**

* * *

Chapter 7 - War of the Women

"Aaaah Marianne!" I turned with the tray of breakfast.

"My lord" I bobbed a careful curtsey to Arthur.

"Please, call me Arthur and have you seen Merlin he was due to work half an hour ago."

"I didn't see him but I heard him snoring when I went to Gaius when I started work half an hour ago." I laughed and he joined me.

"That boy" he shook his head fondly.

"How about this, for all of our stay here, I will get Merlin up in time for work-"

"Yes!" he blurted out.

"-_if_-" I said.

"of course there is a catch"

"-you will train with Kathryn, you know swords, archery. She was the best in the kingdom and needs to keep in shape but she is too shy to ask you herself and since I'm the one with the big mouth and this is the perfect blackmail I'm asking you now." I smiled widely with fake innocence.

"Urgh, note to self, don't make bargains with Marianne."

"What this isn't one of my worst."

"Two choices. Have Merlin up in time to get my breakfast and possibly get beaten by a girl in front of my knights or…starve and collapse in front of my knights. Merlin gets fired and as much as I hate to admit this the buffoon is the best manservant I've had" he seemed to think about that "alright deal."

"Brilliant, two days time? I mean I know she's with Morgana today and tomorrow she has plans even she doesn't know about " I raised my eyebrows.

"Who squealed?"

"You can't hide anything from me. Back in Layrinth we were trained as servants to the aristocrats to be able to defend them. I would ask to face you myself were it not for our difference in rank."

"Who knows we may face each other someday, perhaps you should come long to training with Lady Kathryn."

"Maybe but I have breakfast to deliver and you have Merlin to wake-up"

"Somebody call?" A good grinned but decidedly tired looking Merlin came tound the corner.

"Breakfast, now!"

"Oh"

* * *

"Morgana!"

"Kathryn so glad that you could come!"

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

"You've met Gwen?"

"Yes, yes and you Marianne?"

"Oh yes, lovely girl, so what do you think of Arthur?" straight to the point…

"He has been very kind to me"

"Yes but I have known him longer"

"Meaning?"

"That we are closer."

"A warning or a threat"

"You choose" at that I threw my head back and laughed. "What?"

"So naïve"

* * *

"I'm Marianne"

"Gwen" we looked at our mistresses.

"They're not going to like each other."

"They both want Arthur"

"Who's the guy for you?"

"Lancelot" she blushed. "You?"

"No one, the last guy who had my heart…evil syco who tried to kill me and my Lady and her father so that he could take over."

"Are you serious?" I was quiet for a moment.

"Of course I'm joking! C'mon Gwen you're so gullible!"

The two girls laughed but Gwen didn't notice that Marianne's was forced.

She didn't want to.

* * *

**Thanky!!!!**


	8. Last of their kind

**I dont have time to write but thanks to the reviewers :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Last of their kind

"Hello" Merlin's voice echoed around the cave. "I need your help."

"You always need my help young warlock" a deep chuckle followed by wing beats and a resounding thud. "I assume you are here because of the sorceress Marianne"

"Yes how do you know?"

"Because I have been expecting them"

"Why is she here? What is her past? Can I trust her?"

"So many questions"

"Just answer them already, I don't need more of your cryptic mumbo jumbo."

"Patience, small one, she is here because your paths cross and become entwined, you can trust her but be warned all four of you are in great danger. As for her past, you must ask that yourself young warlock, it is not my place to tell." and with that he flew off.

"Cryptic animals dragons" a growl was heard but the speaker just laughed loudly and clearly.

"Marianne! I - I was just…"

"I heard" she smiled

"You're not mad?"

"A bit but then again we only just met"

"So…your past?"

"I'm sorry Merlin I can't not now, I would but the story is not just mine to tell."

"How about the danger then?"

"I know why two of us is in danger"

"Why?…who?"

"Myself and Kathryn. Nimhuwa is out to kill us because we stopped his pans, he needed me and I would never have willingly agreed."

"I wont let him hurt you."

"That is very sweet Merlin and I appreciate it but he's stronger than the both of us. If I'm to die, I'm not bringing you down with me" she kissed his cheek.

* * *

"You ran girls, but not far enough" laughed Nimhuwa evil-y. "My dearest Lady Kathryn I shall leave trap for you but Marianne, sweet darling, I shall deal with _you_ in person.

Looking further into the pool of water the scene changed to a great frozen lake where a couple were skating while watching the sunset between two mountains. Muttering words he saw what he wanted and leaned back grinning disturbingly.

"Without you two around there will be no one powerful enough to stop me this time and a pity because you and I would have ruled together my queen. I will get you back Uther for the deaths of my kind. Mark my words old man, you shall not survive."


	9. Shadows at Sundown

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers its me again...did you miss me :D Anyway here i am with the next lovely update oh and for the bit in italics at the end imagine really hollow and echoy and spooky and soft nd hauntingly beautiful...yes all that. And also i don't know if the had iceskates in those times and i doubt it but they do in my lil imagination. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Okay so i ws getting a lil bored with the whole 'i dont own anything' so ive decided to just add something i don't own to every chapter u no like a merlin version of in grannys handbag (do not play it is scarily addictive espec on rainy lunchtimes) So here we go.**

**I don't own: Merlin**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Shadows at Sundown

"Merlin" Marianne whispered the next morning when she crept into his room, trying to keep her side of the bargain she made with Arthur.

"Merlin" she said in more normal tones shaking his shoulders. Still he slept on.

"MERLIN!" she shouted shaking him violently but all he did was bat feebly at my hands and turn over in his sleep. "For the love of-" she swore under her breath and scanned the room. Nothing. Popping her head around the door she grabbed a jug and looked at a smirking Gaius.

"I'm just going to borrow this." The old physician looked up and began to chuckle when he saw what it was that I had taken. I took this for consent and retreated back into the room and went to Merlin's bedside.

"WAKE UP MERLIN!" and she tipped the jug of freezing cold water over his head.

"W- what?" he shot up and looked around. Black hair plastered to his face, water running down his face.

"Come on" she laughed "Put some clothes on and meet me downstairs." she gestured to his bare chest before leaving to join a laughing Gaius.

* * *

"Merlin on time today for once I see" I spun round to face my manservant and burst out laughing. "Although I didn't expect Marianne to have to go to such lengths." Merlin's expression darkened considerably.

"_You_ put her up to this." he ground out

"Of course and in return I have to help Kathryn with her sword skills."

"Oh so it's _Kathryn_ now is it" Merlin smirked.

"Yes Merlin it is and shut up I'm still thinking about having your tongue cut out**"**

"You know you love my comebacks, you love having someone to argue with" Arthur knew of course that his manservant was right.

* * *

2 hours later Arthur was leading me through the forest.

"Are we there yet?" I mocked.

"Yes Lady Kathryn-"

"Kathryn"

"Yes Kathryn we are"

"Finally! I've only been asking for the past half an hour!"

"I know. Now close your eyes." I did so as he took my horses reins and lead is the last little bit. I heard him dismount and tie up our horses before lifting me down and clamping a hand over my eyes. We walked a few steps forward.

"Open" he breathed in my ear, breath sending goose bumps racing across my neck I just managed to resist shivering. I opened my eyes, blinked and then gasped. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover it.

It was a lake, frozen solid in the cold weather and then behind it stood two mountains covered from top to bottom in thick pure white snow. The tops of the trees surrounding the lake were covered with the same snow but with odd bits of green poking out. The sun was high in the sky making everything glitter brightly.

"Oh my lord-"

"Arthur" he nearly growled

"It's beautiful Arthur." I sighed

"Come on, you must be hungry, I know I am, and I have a picnic." he lead me to a place further down towards the lake and we ate and chatted and laughed for awhile, before Kathryn looked out over the ice and smiled wistfully.

"The only thing that could make this day anymore perfect would be if I could go skating but I don't have my-" she cut off as the objects in question were dangled a mere inch from her nose. Laughing she put them on and ran down to the ice, closely followed by Arthur. While she gilded effortlessly he tripped and stumbled his way across falling quite often. She laughed skating circles around him, showing off with fancy twirls.

"Are you going to stop showing off and help me already?" he grumbled. She reached down and pulled him up then went through the steps with him until he stopped falling over and even taught him one or two minor moves.

"Look at the sun" Arthur said, they turned to watch as it cast fiery pinks and reds across the darkening sky as it sank between the two mountains. But as the last rays disappeared an unnatural darkness descended around them.

"I don't like this" Kathryn said stepping away from Arthur. There was an almighty CRACK!

"KATHRYN!"

* * *

Miles away Marianne cut off in the middle of talking to Merlin. Eyes wide, neck rigid, frozen.

"Marianne…what is it?" Merlin looked concerned but she didn't have the chance to answer before…

"_run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run…" _an eerie voice rung in their heads. Marianne obviously knew the voice from the look of complete terror etched on to her normally so cheerful features.

"Marianne who is it?" but the voice sang again.

"_Far from the sorcerers evil son, son, SON!" _The last word thundered and Marianne rushed to the window and gasped. In the courtyard below a cloaked figure stood staring up at her, unable to see his face in the shadow of the hood.

An evil chuckle sounded in their heads. _"You ran my sweet, but not far enough and neither did the little princess" _he melted intp the shadows and only one word passed Marianne's lips.

"Kathryn"

* * *

**You know the drill people, Read and then press that amazing green button down there and tell me what you think! It's not hard cmon you know you want to.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed it means alot**

**mnm x**


	10. Swords and Sorcerers

**A/N: Okay so here we are with lucky number ten woop! anyway i just want to say thanks to all those who have reviewed so please continue to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Arthur**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Swords and Sorcerers

The water was freezing, sapping all his strength but he paid this no mind as he plunged after Kathryn. He could see her now and was steadily gaining on her. Finally when he was so close to being out of breath he managed to hook an arm around her waist and pull her out. He shook violently as he scooped her limp form into his arms.

He saw nothing but the way she looked like a rag doll limp in his arms.

Heard nothing but her shallow breathing

Felt nothing but her soft (if slightly soggy) form beneath his fingers.

Which was decidedly foolish because had he been watching he would have seen the shadow darker that the others watching the steadily, had he been listening he would have heard the steady stream of curses that issued from this shadow and had he been anything but numb he would have felt the crackling aftermath of magic that hung low like a blanket in the air.

* * *

He has found us…He has found us…He has found us…

The words had been chasing each other round her head for too long and I was pacing in circles around Gaius' chambers waiting for my mistress to return, who must surely be hurt and not paying attention while the two men tried to get me to calm down and tell them what had happened. Sure enough not 5 minutes later…

"Gaius! The prince demands your presence in the Lady Kathryn's chambers this instant" I rushed out the door and up the stairs I could hear Merlin pounding along behind me and then I all but threw myself into her room.

"Oh my mistress"

"Why weren't you here Marianne" Arthur demanded, I bristled immediately always having been one for a short temper.

"I did not expect her to come back harmed. I was obviously too quick to trust."

"How dare you! You ungrateful little-" his hand was raised as if to strike me.

"Arthur!" Merlin appeared at my side, a warning clear in his tone. "She is very close to her mistress and she is in danger and so Marianne is upset and angry you were simply the one to strike the sparks first"

"Of course" Arthur let his hand drop and hung his head "accept my apologies"

"and you mine my lord"

"She will be fine" Gaius called from Kathryn's bedside. "All we need is to get her out of these wet clothes and administer this potion twice a day for the next week and she will be right as rain tomorrow at the earliest. Arthur why don't you go and warn Uther about the ice?"

"right" he fled

"I am so sorry!" I grabbed Kathryn's hand as she looked softly at me "I should not have said anything, then this would never have happened and you would still be safe and it would only have been I to suffer the consequences! It was he! He came and stood in the courtyard and spoke of your impending doom!"

"Marianne, I would not have let you carry that burden alone. Let him come, I am still alive am I not."

"Marianne" Merlin said softly but with authority "You have a lot of explaining to do." Kathryn squeezed my hand reassuringly and so I began our sorry tale.

* * *

  
The next day Marianne looked decidedly tired. She and Merlin must have been uo talking all night.

"My Lady *yawn* You cannot do this!"

"I can and I am" I said heading to the training field that was set aside for Arthur and his Knights. It was devoid of all life save Merlin and Arthur the latter battering the first.

"Kathryn surely you do not expect…" Arthur began

"That's what I said"

"I'm going to fight you whether you fight me or not" I stood ready. Helmet down.

"Fine" he crumbed after a minute. Marianne and Merlin stood to the sidelines fascinated and horrified.

We began, I blocked all but one as did he and we were relentless in our onslaught. Finally he faked a blow to my head and I leant backwards to avoid it then I saw him shift it towards my feet and I didn't have time to block so I back flipped catching him under the helmet and kicking him to the ground helmet fallen a few paces away. I pressed the tip of my sword to his throat.

"Do you surrender?" he nodded eyeing my distastefully as only a man can after his pride has been bruised.

A hollow clap thundered in the silence of the field and we all spun on our heel. A man in a cloak stood in the direct centre.

"_Well done little princess" _he mocked in his eerily beautiful voice _"but do not expect to have your prince charming there to save you next time" _he turned to Marianne _"and you my darling. Do not think to be as lucky as your mistress ever" _within a flash he was in front of Marianne who did not flinch as a hand grasped her chin forcing her eyes to his. _"I doubt even you can survive the kiss of death"_

They saw what he was going to do but before anyone could so much as move a muscle he had brought his lips down upon hers.

Merlin reacted worst, he forgot himself totally, anger welling up inside so fierce there was only one way to utilise it and so he threw it all of it at this stranger at Nimhuwa sending him flying backwards but he teleported in mid-flight.

Kathryn had managed to catch Marianne as she fell limp.

Arthur stared dumbfound at his manservant until he realised that Marianne's life was still in danger and put that to the back of his mind carrying Marianne while Merlin and Kathryn ran and helped each other back to Gaius'

* * *

**Dun! Dun! DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!**

**The kiss of death eh? lol anyway im not gonna post until i get atleast 5 more reviews cmon people **

**mnm x**


	11. Arguments and Answers

**A/N: Hello hello and welcome to the next chapter offfff Love and Magic! *applause* last time, Arthur saved Kathryn, Nimhuwa plotted, Arthur and Kathryn fought and Nimhuwa gave Marianne...the kiss of death Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Anyway on with the show!**

**Also, also, also some people (myself included) weren't happy with the argument so i have added as much as i can think to add (p.s. imagine Kathryn as shrill as you can then times it by 10 :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin i do however own Marianne, Kathryn and Alfred and a few others...oh yeah Nimhuwa!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Arguments and Answers

"Gaius!" I bellowed setting the pale sickly girl in my arms down on the bed. The old man and Gwen came scurrying over. Gwen cried in horror as Gaius asks what's happened?

"The kiss of death" Merlin pants reaching her side.

"She's burning up!" frets Kathryn. Merlin puts his hand over Marianne and mutters a few words while his hand glowed.

"There's nothing I can do!"

"Merlin…" Gwen looked shocked while Gaius glanced between Arthur and Merlin meaningfully.

"He knows Gaius" Kathryn said wearily. "He's a warlock just as Marianne is a sorceress." she passed a weary hand over her eyes.

"Marianne's a what!" Arthur exploded.

"Your majesty" Gaius scolded "Now Gwen I need you to keep her fever down as best as you can. While I think you three need to go and talk." grudgingly they agreed while Gwen scurried off after a bucket of water.

* * *

"I ought to have you both thrown in jail!" Arthur began.

"You'll do no such thing!" Kathryn exclaimed. She walked right up to him, prodding his chest in between phrases.

"If you *prod* DARE *prod* touch a hair *prod* on their heads *prod* to do anything bad *prod* then I shall take tem far away and never speak to you again"

"Oh the horror!" he mocked growing angrier "and why shouldn't I? All magic is evil!" at this Merlin snorted.

"Do you know how many times I have saved your life? With magic? No! Because you don't pay attention!"

"No Merlin I don't know and I don't care the fact is that I have been fooled once again by an evil magician who I thought was my friend who probably was using that trust to get close enough to kill me and my father!"

"Do you know nothing at all about me!"

"No! No I don't I don't know who you are!"

"I haven't changed! I'm still goofy manservant Merlin! I'm still the same boy you order around all the time! I would NEVER deliberately hurt you! I can't actually believe you would think that!"

"Marianne has done nothing but help me and Merlin has done the same for you! If they were evil then they would make themselves rich and powerful and crush the annoying prince under their feet! But no they slave away as servants for us instead."

"You stay out of this!" Arthur jabbed a finger in her direction "I'll deal with you and Marianne later"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she cried outraged "We're in enough danger already without a pompous prince telling us what to do for gods sake you saw what he did to Marianne!"

"And I'll come to that later as well! And you'll do as your told, I'm oldest and I'm the prince, you'll follow my rules."

"Because you're the boss of everyone are you!"

"Yes! Yes I am"

"Well, I thought you were different but your just like every other nobleman who my father has tried to marry me off to" Arthur had nothing to say to that so quickly turned to Merlin.

"You could have told me!" Arthur looked hurt now.

"Oh of course because I can just waltz up and say 'oh my lord, did I forget to mention that I'm a powerful magician? No? Oh well shall I go tell your father to execute me or do you want the honours' now could I!"

"You could have! I trusted you and told you everything!"

"You would have thrown me in the dungeons and had me hanged the only reason that your not now is because Marianne is still fighting for her life and you have too much honour to let her die even if she does have magic! That is probably the only redeeming factor you have at the moment you know!"

"But I wouldn't have-"

"Oh please!"

" Okay fine I may have reacted like this at first but-" Gwen popped her head around the door.

"Gaius has the cure, he wants me to fetch you." The three looked at each other briefly as Gwen ran back with yet another bucket of water sloshing.

* * *

"Ah wonderful" Gaius muttered as all three skidded to a halt and hit his door falling through. "Merlin you need to practice this ceremony, it'll be needed to cure her." Merlin looked at the book "Arthur I need you to get this" he showed Arthur "the flower, leaf and fruit of the Sortius tree. From the deepest part of the forest Nahma, be careful of the Nhackmas (pronounced Na-hack-mars) though they are vicious, human like creatures that are almost as intelligent, the fire ones may infest your campfires, the earth ones will hide in the trees, the water ones will reside in rivers and the air ones will be carried by the wind"

"I'll set off now" Arthur made to leave

"We'll set off now" Kathryn said "I'm not leaving you by yourself."

"Kathryn…"

"If you had Merlin I wouldn't mind as much but since both of our magicians are ill or busy trying to cure the ill you'll just have to make do with me" she put her hands on her hips and gave him a determined glare

"Fine" he caved. She grinned.

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers it means a lot :D **

**mnm x**


	12. Moods and Mutterings

**A/N: Okay sorry this has taken a while but ive been ill so havent been able to update but anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The clue's in the name people XD

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - Moods and Mutterings

Merlin couldn't help but glance back at the fever ridden girl. Gwen had gone and so had Gaius leaving him to fret alone. His head snapped round when she began to mutter something. Then her eyes flew open and she shot upright, eyes rolling madly.

"Marianne" he took a hold of her arms and her eyes found his.

"Merlin" the voice was not Marianne's but another's. "Stronger than all but 2 and yet still weak. Arthur." the voice continued eyes shifting from Merlin's to the window. "Brave King, unite-r of lands. And loyal Lady Kathryn. Kind, determined Queen. Hers is the first of many to join with ranks with Camelot." The voice went on shifting Marianne's eyes back to Merlin. "And Marianne, sweet child. Strong at heart but she has been through so much. Too much. None of you know what is truly going on here. Merlin she is more powerful than she realises, it's raw and untamed. You must look after her Merlin."

Marianne blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds before properly focusing on him. "Merlin?" her voice was so weak and distant and then she collapsed back in to slumber once more. Merlin caught her and laid her down gently and then began to ponder what the strange voice had said and what it could possibly mean.

* * *

The silence was deafening. Even thought there was noise all around them, with birds singing and the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees above them. Arthur couldn't take it much longer, he was suffocating, the silence was killing him. He couldn't stand being so quiet he was so loud and boisterous.

"Argh I can't take this any more." he snapped finally. "Why wont you speak!"

"I enjoy your suffering" she stated simply as we continued North.

"Why? What did I do?"

"If you don't know then I wont tell you!" he could see her struggling to keep herself from sticking her tongue out at me childishly. He'd had enough and so rode forward and grabbed her reins pulling her to a stop beside him.

"Tell me" he demanded. She didn't turn to look at him so he reached our and cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. He couldn't help but soften a bit at the sight of those beautiful blue eyes. "Tell me" his voice was soft not demanding and it was a gentle caress of his breath on her face. She softened for a minute and then her back straightened again.

"No my lord" and she rode off.

* * *

I poked the flames with a stick feeling and looking for all the world to see like a sullen and moody child who has been denied something.

"You know matter how many times you poke it those flames will stay the same colour. You can't do magic" I jumped slightly at the sound of Arthur's voice as it brought me spinning and turning back to the real world and then I realised that he had said it, the tabooed 'm' word. I felt my anger slowly begin to build. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he sat down next to me and picked up his own stick.

"Lots of things are wrong Arthur" I snapped standing and beginning to pace "My best friend is dying! I am running for my life from a evil psychotic sorcerer. Merlin who I have come to value as a friend could get hanged. Marianne if she survives this could get hanged. I could get hanged. My father I have to worry about, you I have to worry about. My people I have to worry about, my future, my past and my present all mixing together and causing a mess, the list goes on! And on top of that I will end up having to marry some stuck up nobleman who I wont even like simply because I need to keep within the royal bloodlines." Arthur slowly stood staring intently. It was annoying. "What!" I cried exasperated, throwing my hands in the air.

"You look so pretty when you get angry"

"What?" that caught me off guard and of course he didn't answer. No. Instead he kissed me.

* * *

The fever was setting in. Everything was too vivid, too bright, too loud. Swirling endlessly merging throwing tantalisingly close images of normality before plunging once more into the whirlpool of mess. But then something solid began to emerge. Growing bigger as it drew closer.

Arthur, Merlin, Kathryn and I, we were all standing in white, blinding endless white space that stretched on and on into nothingness. Then there were two more of Kathryn and I and they were all over Merlin and Arthur although the two men didn't seem to notice the real us the two fake copies kept throwing us evil smiles before turning back to complete innocence.

We began to run towards them, we ran and ran but the faster we ran the quicker they moved away until they were nothing more than specs in the distance. I whirled suddenly sensing something and behind us was Nimhuwa, he held puppets on strings of the four of us and he was controlling us and then the strings turned into chains and he laughed manically.

And then everything descended into mess once more.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed! please do so again!**

**mnm x**


	13. Ermwelluh'

**A/N: Hey so i know it's been a while but i'm trying to go even with school work and take time for all my fics so i have another 7 chapters before you guys get another update! sorry! but anyway on with the show! bare with me this is going to get good im really excited!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Merlin, i do however own 112 books, 6 stories and 9 fics :D**

* * *

Chapter 13 - 'Erm…well…uh…'

Merlin was sat back in his chair, feet propped upon her small bed, the big book lay beside him forgotten. Automatically he reached down, removed the wet cloth from her head, dunked it in cold water, dabbed her neck, dunked it and then placed it back over her forehead. Repeating the process every few minutes.

His mind was solely centred on the words that had spilled from Marianne's mouth, words that had not been her own.

"MERLIN!" he jumped violently and shot up out of his seat.

"Your highness!" he addressed a fuming Uther standing in the doorway, "What can I do for you?"

"Where is my son?" he ground out.

"Arthur? Erm…well…uh…he is…"

"Spit it out boy or I'll have you thrown in the stocks"

"He's out with the Lady Kathryn" Merlin blurted out all in one breath.

"He is?" Merlin was surprised to see Uther brighten considerably.

"Yeah, they're out somewhere, while help Gaius look after Marianne. Arthur has given me a few days off. She's Lady Kathryn's maid you know" I tried to play up the fact that Arthur was doing all he could to make Kathryn happy. Uther didn't need to know where they really were.

"Oh" Uther seemed to just notice that there was in fact a sick girl lying on the bed at Merlin's feet. "Well, make sure she makes a full recovery-" hang on, he cares? "-we don't want our guests leaving upset now do we?" ahhh there's the Uther we know and loathe.

"Of course My Lord" Merlin replied somewhat bitterly.

* * *

He had kissed her…

He _was_ kissing her…

Right now. In the middle of the forest.

He, Arthur Pendragon, had managed to not only ended their fighting, but he had complimented her and kissed her all in one breath. Oh yeah, he rocked. (Ahhh the male ego.)

The best thing?

She was kissing him back!

He inwardly punched the air, it felt amazing, like he was floating, He felt on cloud nine. His arms had reached down to encircle her waist and hers had reached up and locked behind his neck.

Her lips were warm and soft as they moved willingly against his. He could feel her relax in to his embrace, bringing them closer together. He could feel every soft line of her body against his.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted. But before he could go any farther she froze in his arms and then pushed him away.

He stumbled back looking at her confused, she looked confused herself and even a little scared.

"What just happened?"

* * *

She froze as his lips collided with hers, shocked to her core. But then, as his arms went around her she couldn't help but relax into his warm embrace and return the deepening kiss. He sought entrance which she granted with a little sigh. Her mind was whirling.

She was kissing him.

She, Kathryn (what's her second name? God I can't even remember her name!), was kissing Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot. Wow. (I never said the female ego was any better now did I?). She couldn't wait to tell Marianne…She froze.

Marianne, the reason they were out here in the forest. She pushed him away. Why were they wasting time kissing! (Totally amazing kissing mind…) He looked at her confused (adorably confused). I had to say something.

"What just happened?" THAT was what I could come up with!? What kind of a question was that? He's going to think I'm thick!

"Erm…well…uh…we…we were…kissing and…"

"Arthur" she cut in, not cruel enough to make him continue. "I know that, it's just we should really be getting on with finding the cure"

"Kathryn…"

"and I'll admit I do like you but I…"

"Kathryn"

"care about Marianne a lot."

"Kathryn!"

"What!"

"There is a rather large monster behind you"

* * *

"Merlin" she muttered and through the haze of the fever she could just feel him reaching for her. Mentally, physically and magically. Trying to send a soothing process, trying to tell me everything would be alright. I knew there was more chance that it wouldn't be. But I loved him for trying.

"Marianne! what is it? I'm here! are you awake?"

"Merlin, they're not us!" I had to tell him, I had to warn him, he had to listen. "They. Are. Not. Us. Merlin don't let them fool you or Arthur! Don't fall into their trap. They may look it and sound it but Merlin they're not! look! look close! they're not us." I was struggling to stay conscious, this was sapping a lot of the little energy I had.

"Who Marianne? Who?"

"The clones" I slipped back into hibernation. The whirl of colour and noises. Buying time. Fighting Death.

* * *

**Next time on Love and Magic...**

Merlin - What could she mean? Who could she mean...something rose up out of her hand, along with the muttering, the constant muttering.

Arthur - "KATHRYN!!!!!"...One name sprung to mind. Nimhuwa.

Kathryn - Oh. My. God. No!...I had to run, it was coming, for me and only for me. Only one person could have sent it. He really wanted to finish the job.

Marianne - They were dying! He was killing them! I could see it! He was showing me it! Showing me there is no hope! Making sure i know that i'm going to die and so is Camelot and Kathryn... "servo meus amicitia quod servo lemma tutus"

**Thank you for reading...please review!**


	14. The Riddles of Life

**A/N: Right well i am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but i am very very happy with the finishing result i really am and for 5:30am i'm even more pleased! i managed to post twice since 1am. Two different stories mind but i'm still very happy. So on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own very little. Merlin and Arthur belong to the BBC, The Riddles belong to the lovely Angie Sage (Septimus Heap Series) I do however own Marianne and Kathryn and that wonderful little bit of philosophy after the final riddle (i did think it up without any help! it probably has been said before but I'm claiming it! it took me an hour during mass :D) **

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Riddles of Life

Merlin grasped at her as she sagged once more into the depths of unconsciousness, this was getting highly frustrating. She kept just coming out with different things random things but in those moments she seemed the most alive.

Should he believe her? Did she know what she was talking about? Was it real? Or just something conjured up by her fevered mind.

And I wish she would finish her sentences? Just bits of broken sentences…that make no sense! And the strange voice, who was that? And what was up with this latest bit?

"Clones? What about Clones?" he muttered out loud to himself. "We are not them?" He just couldn't seem to get his head round it.

"Gaius?" he called the old man looked up from the book he was studying.

"Yes Merlin?"

"Is it possible to have a spell that can…clone people?"

"Clone people?"

"Yes? Marianne has been talking about it, muttering in her sleep."

"Well, it's dark magic Merlin. Not something you or I would want to dabble with let me tell you. It caused quite a bit of trouble back in the days of magic but then most of them didn't use it. It was just an excuse."

"But what do you think she means. Do you think she knows what she's talking about?"

"I don't know Merlin, but we don't have long, she's not going to last much longer."

"Hang on Marianne." he clasped her hand. "They'll be back soon."

* * *

"Oh, my God." Kathryn breathed backing up a bit. "What is that."

"I think…it's the Sortius Tree."

"That's no tree!"

The creature before them was too twisted to be a tree, it's skin was bark like enough but there were many knots and enough branches to fill a forest…that would be if they weren't all wrapped around each other just adding to the confusion. It was covered in vibrant green leaves that just added to the terrifying look of it and it was adorned with…flower fruit? Spirals of pure white hung from branches, assuming that was the fruit and then hanging from the bottom of said fruit was a flower, a beautiful flower of the darkest black…kind of contradicting itself don't you think. But that's not all because that just sounds like a freaky tree oh no. This tree had vines…and not just any vines these vine twirled together into two big long…arms? And the roots which were old and thick were being used as legs. But perhaps the most horrifying was not its mouth with its great cracked lips that moved to reveal row after row of razor yellow teeth oh no…it was the eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, I am very scared to see this monsters soul. It's eyes were an extremely vibrant orange, clashing horribly with everything else with deep dark black pupils that seemed much too small. And to top it all off the were veins in these eyes, vibrant green veins that gave it a gaunt hollow look.

"It is" Arthur looked just as unhappy about it as she did.

"But, but Gaius didn't say anything about having to defeat a tree creature!"

"Well maybe we don't have to defeat it."

"Oh yes of course because we can just waltz up to it and say 'excuse me Mr Tree Creature, do you mind if we pluck a couple of leaves from you and then just grab some of that wonderful looking flower fruit!"…she was starting to get hysterical.

"Well not precisely but, I do think we'll be able to get what we need without killing the thing. I doubt we'd be able to do that anyway."

"No, I doubt you would" a horrible grating kind of voice interrupted us, like the sound of dead wood cracking under great force.

"It speaks!" she gasped.

"Of course I speak!" the tree grouched "I'm not completely illiterate you know. Anyway, to the matter of what you want. It is custom for all who set out to find that they are given the three riddles. So you can put away that ridiculous sword boy."

"I must say I'm kind of disappointed." muttered Arthur as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm not! I'm quite relieved to be honest with you. I am brilliant at riddles." Kathryn said proudly and she was, she had a good mind.

"Well, I'm not just brawn! I have a brain too!"

"Yes the one the size of a peanut!"

"Hey!"

"Can we please stop the fighting like an old married couple? I have things to do you know." The old tree was starting to get irritated again.

"Right, of course. We're very sorry. Can we have the first riddle please?"

"Ahem" it cleared it's throat (not a pleasant sound) rather self importantly and began in a sing-song voice.

"I spit like bacon,

I am made with an egg,

I have plenty of backbone, but lack a good leg,

I peel layers like onions, but still remain whole,

I am long like a flagpole, yet fit in a whole,

What am I?"

"Easy" Kathryn grinned. Yet Arthur looked confused. "A snake" she said confidently.

"Correct" rasped the tree. "You have gained my leaf, Riddle two." coughing again.

"What force and strength cannot get through,

I with a gentle touch can do.

And many in the street would stand,

Were I not a friend at hand.

What am I?"

Kathryn racked her brain but to her horror could not come up with an answer. Arthur smirked at her.

"Come now Kathryn, surely you know the answer to this with your all knowing knowledge of riddles."

"Oh hush, I'm trying to think. Okay so maybe I was a little over confident."

"Then, my dear, allow me to bring you down a peg or two." he turned still smirking to the tree "the answer is a key."

"Correct" a dry chuckle followed "you have gained my fruit. The final riddle." coughing for a third (and hopefully final) time.

"I am only one colour, but not one size.

Though I'm chained to the earth, I can easily fly.

I am present in sun, but not in rain,

I do no harm, I feel no pain.

What am I?"

This time both were stumped as they pondered the riddle. Something about the third line caught Kathryn's eye and she could hear Marianne's voice when she had been teaching Kathryn.

"A thing cannot have what it creates. A mirror can have no reflection, all you will see is the frame because the mirror creates the reflection. Just as a flame cannot have a shadow because without light there would be no shadow…only darkness."

Her mind whirled… 'I am present in sun…' 'Without light there would be no shadow…'

"A shadow" she suddenly blurted out. Arthur looked at her stunned but the trees lips drew back into something that vaguely (not even vaguely) resembled a smile.

"Correct, you have gained my flower…come forth to retrieve your prize."

And they did and then headed back to Camelot as fast as if the flames of hell themselves were licking at their hooves (the horses obviously).

* * *

Marianne could feel something cool and sweet trickling down her throat, it seemed to calm the burning that had spread so far within her. A cool bout of water to put out the flames of the poison. She sighed. And then all of a sudden she could hear voices.

"Do you think it will work? Did we make it in time?" My mistress?

"Kathryn, calm down. Getting yourself worked up isn't going to help anyone."

"Calm down! Has your best friend ever been lying right there dying of a deadly poison?"

"Yes actually, but when Merlin recovered I was locked in a cell for helping him."

"Oh…" she deflated slightly. Then I felt something grasp my hand.

"I can still sense her, she's still alive." That was Merlin, my Merlin.

"I just hope we're not too late" Kathryn whispered and I could picture her burying her head into Arthur's chest. I managed to peek open my eyes enough to see that they were and even then my lips pulled into a weak smile. I opened my eyes fully and spoke, hating how raspy my voice was.

"I see you two finally had the good sense to get to know each other better." I even managed to half heartedly waggle my eyebrows.

"Marianne!" three cries of joy were heard although before I could tell anything I was scooped up into arms and a pair of lips were crashed on to mine. I got quite a shock and I think the person kissing me did too, because after only about 10 seconds they pulled away quite red in the face and laid me down. Not quite meeting my eyes. Arthur looked ready to burst with laughter and Merlin's ears were the reddest colour I've ever seen. I suppose my face wasn't faring any better.

"I can see you two finally had the good sense to get to know each other better." damn those words as I watched, glaring, as Kathryn waggled her eyebrows at me. "Oh Marianne I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thanks are in order I guess."

"You have some things you need to explain to me though. But we can do that later." Merlin said finally meeting my eye but the red had not quite left his ears. And of course Arthur still looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Hey, I know you kissed her too" I pointed accusingly at him and then he blushed. A lot.

Just a shame he didn't have the ears to show it.

* * *

**All right then please review and let me know if my joy is right in thinking that this is a good chapter or if im just hyper from lack of sleep!**

**Note: The next chapter is just a filler, a bridge if you will to get you to when the real fun begins!**


	15. Of Spells and Evil Guys

**A/N: Okay so i already told you that this is just a kind of filler and i had quite a bit of fun writing it lol**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Of Spells and Evil Guys

(All kind of Narrator POV)

Arthur and Kathryn were being quite hidden with their new found love, only kissing in private or around Marianne and Merlin and acting normally to one another but it was clear to all who knew them well that they had progressed to a new level.

When their eyes met they stayed connected for a fraction too long. How their eyes automatically searched for one another the moment they entered a room. How whenever a door opened they looked up eyes shining with hope that was to be denied when it was not the person that they had hoped it to be.

Ahhh, young love.

You may of course be wondering why I have included our royal couple when they have nothing to do with the title and anything that will be happening in this little interlude if you will.

You should of course know that I can not go for two chapters without commenting on their love, so I have decided to dedicate this little bit of this filler to Arthur and Kathryn because I do love them.

* * *

Marianne and Merlin were acting distinctly out of character, they were constantly shy, especially around each other and it sometimes it was just painful to watch them near each other.

It was also painfully clear that they were slowly falling for each other and maybe not as blatantly as Kathryn and Arthur but still they were caught staring at each other, day dreaming and blushing if they passed of even just looked at each other at the same time.

Well at least we know it had to end at some point…

"Marianne!" she had frozen at the familiar voice, not daring to believe… "we need to talk" Merlin's voice had gotten considerably quieter as the sentence had gone on. He had been standing in front of Marianne at this point and she had turned to face him, a small smile turning up the corner of her lips

"Well we cud…erm get something to eat? Just I'm on my dinner break and I'm kind of hungry-"

"Yeah that's great, do you want to go now?"

"Yeah okay" finally she could not take the silence any longer and so grabbing Merlin's hand she had dragged him into an empty broom closet.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for being with me while I was dying, it meant a lot." he flushed again.

"N-no problem, honest. But that's kind of what I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah well you kind of kept muttering stuff while you were delirious and I didn't know whether or not you knew something."

"Well I can only remember a little, but that's only about there being two of me and Kathryn, who were evil and you and Arthur thought you were the real us and well I was trying to warn someone, it may have been you."

"Yes but a voice spoke through you."

"I'm sorry Merlin I don't remember anymore."

"Fine," he had lapsed into a silence of deep thought. Then they stood up at the exact same moment coming very very close, in a small, quiet, out of the way broom closet, that no one ever went it, and it was very secluded…you get where I'm going right?

Eventually after about a minute or so of staring (deeply) into each others eyes Merlin seemed unable to take it any longer and one hand shot up to the back of Marianne's neck bringing her closer and in one swift movement crashing their lips together once more. It was heaven, for the minute or so that it lasted in peace…

The door creaked open…but they did not break their kiss (good for them!)

"Well, well Kathryn I do believe we have found our errant servants, Merlin (still without breaking their kiss) made a hand gesture that they have not yet invented a name for.

"Oh dear Arthur I think you should have his fingers cut off for that" she smirked as she watched said fingers return to their grip on Marianne's waist. One of Marianne's hands untangled themselves from Merlin's hair and she did a little spell in her head, her eyes flashing silver beneath closed eyelids and the door slammed in Arthur and Kathryn's faces. Their chuckles could be heard all down the hall.

* * *

Now dear readers we come to the not so pleasant part as we enter the lair of Nimhuwa…

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!!" an extremely unpleasant roar of anger filled the hollow cave,

"Again and again I try and still the little wretch beats me. I offered her the world, by my side. And she denies me. And then she insults me by running straight into that little warlocks arms, the warlock who killed my sister."

"I know, why don't we split up this little foursome, if I can get the two girls on their own then I can steal them away and when their precious lovers decide to come and rescue them I can CRUSH THEM ALLLLLL!!!!!!" que evil laughter.

"How do you like me now!"

I don't and really you should go and see a shrink, I think you're going mad.

"Shut up narrator"

Make me shorty.

"I've got magic"

You do realise that I control you, I could make you dance uncontrollably in a pink tutu for the next four chapters.

"Yes but you wont."

Oh just watch me.

And so the writer in her amazingness and all powerfullness did decree that Nimhuwa should dance around in a pink tutu. In between important parts of the stories. Because he did challenge her infinite wisdom.

"no!!" he began to dance and in a poof of smoke became dressed as a ballet dancer. "please I'm sorry"

Dance shorty, dance….


	16. That is not me

**A/N: So here is the long awaited chapter im sorry that it is so short but theres not much to put in it but i promise quantity will become better as more chapters go on so hopefull you wont have to wait as long next time. Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot and don't forget to vote on the poll.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really need to be told again?**

* * *

Chapter 16 - That is not me!

"EGO dico super ancient vox efficio ut ego liceor quod partum exigo fundo of Caltha quod Kathryn" the hollow chant echoed throughout the caves.

"EGO dico super ancient vox efficio ut ego liceor quod partum exigo fundo of Caltha quod Kathryn" A man could be seen adding bits and pieces to a bowl of water, pausing occasionally to stir.

"EGO dico super ancient vox efficio ut ego liceor quod partum exigo fundo of Caltha quod Kathryn" with this last chant he added what seemed to be hair, some blonde and the other dark. He then stood tall and spread his hands over the liquid and said.

"Vos mos operor meus mos" Sparks flew from his fingertips.

"Vos mos change suum ago" A glow seemed to surround him and the water.

"Vos mos attero orbis terrarum!" He shouted the last bit and as it ended there was a flash of blinding white light and a chuckle that made all the hairs on your arms lift and goose pimples spread across your skin.

* * *

It had been a quiet morning for Marianne and Kathryn, they were scheduled to meet Merlin and Arthur for the nights ball at 7 outside the great hall, Marianne was getting all of Kathryn's finery ready.

She heard the door open quietly behind her but didn't turn, assuming that it was just her mistress coming for her bath, but when her mistress didn't move she decided to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright my lady?" I asked folding the last bit of washing from the lower rooms of the castle. "You're awfully quiet,"

"I'm fine" her voice sounded a bit raspy.

"You sound like you have a cough coming on my lady, would you like me to get you a tonic from-"I gasped when I turned and saw my mistress or what was trying to be my mistress.

There was a twisted sort of Kathryn in front of me she was wearing the dress that I had picked out for Kathryn for tonight and smiling weirdly, her eyes were also a vivid crimson.

But even worse, beside her was me. A twisted sort of me also with vivid crimson eyes and a crooked smile, I-she was wearing the maid garments fit for a royal occasion. It was exactly the same apart from the obvious differences I mentioned.

"Oh don't worry Marianne" fake me said walking closer, I tried to back away but couldn't. It was the clones! From my nightmares while I was ill. They were here to take Arthur and Merlin from us! "We'll sort these little things out, I just need your memories."

"But that way you need to keep me alive" I cried defiantly

"Oh yes, you'll be going in our little storage place, along with your precious princess of a friend."

"You can't do this, who sent you!"

"Oh but we can" they chorused eerily "but our master sends his love" at this they were upon her and unwillingly I passed out.

* * *

Marianne would be going mad, she always did when I was running late but I was too happy to really care all that much about the ball tonight, it wasn't even that important but knowing Marianne she would be in my room waiting tapping her foot and then forcing me into the bathroom. Classic.

Humming I climbed the small set of stairs that led into my tower room.

"Yes Marianne, I'm finally here" I called closing the door. "Please don't kill me for being late." I turned and the smile was wiped clean off my face.

"Oh don't worry dear, Marianne isn't angry." my eyes were fixed on my maid who was bound and gagged in the corner, the side of her head dried with blood where she had been hit by something.

Then my eyes rose to the people who did this and all words froze in my throat. They were copies of us, wearing our clothes, using our faces our voices, living our lives.

"Why are you doing this."

"Our master wants revenge"

"For what"

"You spoiled his plans" they shrugged.

"So why not just kill us, what's with the clones"

"Merlin and Arthur killed his sister, he wants revenge on them too."

"How?"

"We cannot say"

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"We will not say" they chorused getting closer with each word. Until unknowingly doing as my maid had done mere minutes before. I fainted under a blow to the head.

* * *

**So the clones have finally arrived, Marianne and Kathryn are being taken somewhere and the boys have no idea what's happening...being boys.**

**Review!**


	17. Into the Den

**A/N: Right so i have been on holiday yay! and during my 4 day holiday i have managed to write an update for each of my fics cause i am that amazing! lol yeah right so here is this one and i really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to Ruby890 and mstef**

******Disclaimer: Do i sound like a world famous author to you? no? didn't think so. Damn**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Into the den

"Arthur!" Merlin called his master over and the blonde prince did looking decidedly confused as was Merlin.

"Are Marianne and Kathryn acting weird to you too?" he asked when he reached his dark haired manservant.

"Yes, I don't know what's wrong with them" they both looked over simultaneously at Marianne and Kathryn who had for the most part been acting as if they barely knew the two boys.

"Do you think we did something to offend them?" asked Merlin

"I don't know I mean when I left Kathryn she was all happy"

"The same with Marianne."

"Hey hey" Arthur's voice turned sleazy "Didn't know you were a ladies man my friend."

"Is now really the time?"

"Sorry, force of habit, just can't seem to kick it"

"Well you need to, and soon because it's just disgusting."

"Well it's like you and sherbet Merlin."

"Hey I am not addicted to sherbet! I could stop eating it anytime I wanted to!" he huffed although his hand was making it's way back into the bag of sherbet that he held lovingly.

"What are you eating?"

"Sherbet"

"Give me the bag of sherbet"

"No!"

"Merlin, give up the sherbet!"

"No!" he shrieked running away the blonde prince who also had a thing for sherbet and proceeded to chase each other throughout the castle for the rest of the evening until they collapse in a heap exhausted. Their previous conversation forgotten.

* * *

Meanwhile across the room from the sherbet loving idiots sat the two clones who were having the time of their lives basking in the glow of their many admirers.

FK (fake Kathryn) was sitting next to Uther and Arthur and had many knights trying to chat her up while she was offered compliments from the king himself and the real her had seemed to be in love with the price but really why just settle for one man when she had so many to choose from.

FM (no not the radio, fake Marianne) was also similarly engaged there was a handsome young stable boy that had been fawning over her all night as she poured more wine for her (fake) mistress.

But while they were doing what their master had ordered them to do which was to be Marianne and Kathryn for 2 days before disappearing because that means that it gave him time to set up the trap with RM and RK (do I even have to tell you)

But one key thing they missed out in trying to keep up their charade was that they had to at least act in love with Merlin and Arthur but they weren't and the two boys were starting to become suspicious (despite the sherbet distraction) and that was so very not good.

* * *

Also meanwhile Marianne and Kathryn were starting to wake up in a very vulnerable position.

Kathryn was waking up chained to the wall of a damp cavern, the wet rock was seeping through her thin dress chilling her to the bone, her wrists were sore where the shackles had rubbed against her pale skin. Her arms were chained above her so she couldn't feel them and could barely move in her position.

Marianne was tied in the middle of the cave and as she waking up she saw him in front of her. Why did he still love her? She had hurt him time and time again and yet he still kept trying to get him to go back to him.

"How did you sleep my love?" he purred stroking a strand of hair off her face.

"You get off her you creep!" Kathryn shouted from the wall.

"Shut up little princess, this has nothing t do with you. And who knows if your very lucky and Marianne says yes to my little request then I might just let you live and go back to your darling prince, I might even let him live. But not the warlock. He will die."

"And what request is this" Marianne asked with all the dignity she could muster, already knowing and dreading it.

"Marianne, will you marry me?"

* * *

**THAT IS THE MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. The Boys Catch Up

**A/N: Hello again here is the next update! hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to Catindahat and DarkAngel2112 thank you for your reviews they mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, pity me.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - The Boys Catch Up

Merlin lay awake that night just thinking, thinking about how much he did love Marianne and how much she seemed to be indifferent to him now. But something just didn't fit the way she had been acting it was as if someone had come and tried to copy her but was failing epically at it.

And just like that Merlin's mind was set off, thinking about all the things that seemed different about Marianne. The way she dressed, the way she walked and talked the way she held herself it seemed as if she had lost confidence in her own abilities now that was never the Marianne he knew or loved.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

Later that day he was very worried, his mind had started to put it all together and he didn't like what he had come up with, as he walked to Kathryn's room to question Marianne and he hoped that he was over reacting and his mind was playing tricks on him.

Arthur and Kathryn had gone out and were due back in about 30 minutes which gave Arthur enough time to get back with his nice big sword if anything went wrong.

"Marianne?" he asked peering round the door to see her folding sheets and clothes like she would have any other day at around this time.

"Oh Merlin? What can I do for you?" she looked up smiling, everything seemed to be going alright.

"I just wanted to talk, you know me and you we haven't really talked much and well…I miss you." he came in and shut the door smiling at her.

"Oh Merlin, I'm really busy. How about another time?" strike one. She always made time for Merlin even when they had only just met. This was one of the things that had changed about her in the past 2 days.

"No Marianne, we need to talk now."

"But I have to get all of these things folded and wash the floors and my mistress is due back any minute with the prince and really his royal highness should not be subjected to any form of dirt and my mistress may punish me if it is not done when she returns." Strike 2, she never called Arthur anything other than Arthur none of this 'prince' and 'his royal highness' rubbish! And Kathryn would never hurt her Marianne! Ever!

"Why don't I use my magic to help?" he said simply never taking his eyes off her, his little bit of hope that this was his Marianne was distinguishing quickly and his voice had gone from light to cold as ice as he tried again and again and failed at every turn. One more strike and he would know.

"Magic?" she looked at him and tilted her head to one side considering what he had said. "You know that is not a bad idea, why don't you that would be a great help."

Strike 3.

Marianne, his Marianne would never use magic over such easy things especially when it would put someone else at risk when they were in a strictly no magic society. That was it, it was over he had no doubt now that this wasn't Marianne, but who was it?

"_Marianne! what is it? I'm here! are you awake?"_

"_Merlin, they're not us! They. Are. Not. Us. Merlin don't let them fool you or Arthur! Don't fall into their trap. They may look it and sound it but Merlin they're not! look! look close! they're not us." _

"_Who Marianne? Who?"_

"_The clones" _

His flashback had him staggering backwards in shock as he realised just who the woman before him was. She was dark magic, the work of Nimhuwa.

He had taken them and left him and Arthur with clones to keep them occupied while he could be doing anything to Kathryn and Marianne. Oh god Marianne his Marianne he had abandoned her. She could be dead! That creep could have done anything to her. Oh god.

"Merlin, what is it? What's wrong." Marianne was coming closer, looking for all the world concerned.

"Stay away from me" he spat, stumbling backwards away from her "stay away from me your filthy clone. She straightened immediately.

"Rubbish"

"Oh I don't think so." Merlin spat.

"Merlin what is the meaning of this?" Arthur and Kathryn came through the door.

"They are clones Arthur, dark magic sent to distract us while Nimhuwa took the real Kathryn and Marianne and could be doing anything to them while we stand here arguing.

"Well aren't you a clever little warlock." sneered FK walking to join FM just admitting to what he had suspected.

"It's true!" Arthur demanded.

"Of course it's true!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Well our disguises have been activated a day early but I suppose that isn't going to hurt much. Our master didn't tell us what to do if they found us out." Kathryn said looking to Marianne for approval.

"Oh yes I think today should be fine to give them the information, after all by the time they get there it will take days I mean it will all be over by then for them to find their cold dead bodies." the two fakes cackled loudly.

"Tell us!" Merlin demanded.

"He is at the island, in the dungeon down the second set of stairs from the courtyard. I suppose you have been there before Merlin, with his sister."

"Thank you"

"Why are you thanking us?" they asked slowly starting to disappear.

"Because I can get us there within a second." he clamped his hand down upon Arthur's shoulder and shouted "MIHI UT INSULA!"

They landed seconds later behind a wall, they could see Kathryn chained to the wall struggling against her bonds and there heads peeped around the doorway to see Marianne just waking up chained in the middle of the floor.

"How did you sleep my love?" Nimhuwa purred stroking a strand of hair off her face, something inside of Merlin wanted to rip off his head.

"You get off her you creep!" Kathryn shouted from the wall.

"Shut up little princess, this has nothing t do with you. And who knows if your very lucky and Marianne says yes to my little request then I might just let you live and go back to your darling prince, I might even let him live. But not the warlock. He will die." Not before you do, thought Merlin

"And what request is this" Marianne asked with all the dignity she could muster, looking as if she already knew the question and dreaded it.

"Marianne, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I'm sorry! same cliffy i know please dont hurt me!**

**Review tho!**


	19. Will you marry me

**A/N: Right so on an updating spree, all at once ish lol so here is this one...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like i could write this? no? dammit i was hoping i would.**

**no reviews -.-**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Will You Marry Me?

"_Shut up little princess, this has nothing to do with you. And who knows if your very lucky and Marianne says yes to my little request then I might just let you live and go back to your darling prince, I might even let him live. But not the warlock. He will die." Not before you do, thought Merlin_

"_And what request is this" Marianne asked with all the dignity she could muster, looking as if she already knew the question and dreaded it._

"_Marianne, will you marry me?"_

I stood there, frozen within his grasp as he smiled slyly up ay me from his position on the ground. I looked around in a panic, locking eyes with Kathryn who was hanging on the wall a look of complete horror on her face.

My eyes turned a full circle of the room and then fell on the door where two wonderfully familiar heads were peeking around the door. Arthur and Merlin, they had come for us. I stared at them for an eternity.

"What are you looking at, my dear?" Nimhuwa started to turn and would of course discover the boys not giving them time to get us out of here and making us all equally trapped in this dank dark hole.

So I did the only thing that I could possibly do. The only thing within my power. I reached down grabbed his face and kissed him. It was in a word disgusting. He awkwardly put his arms around my waist, and it was sloppy he closed his eyes as he assaulted my mouth but my eyes stayed open eyes fixed on Merlin, willing him to do something to get us out of here.

I heard Kathryn's gasp from her position on the wall and I know she was shocked by my apparent change of heart but I caught her eye and directed them to the door. Still frozen in horror as he continued to kiss me.

He pulled away finally, and looked at me smiling. "Wise choice my dear, very wise indeed. Arrangements for the wedding will be made immediately." he swept from the room via a door behind a tapestry, and I sunk to the ground head in hands crying quietly.

I could hardly breathe as I watched her look from him to Kathryn and then to me, she stood staring into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity but it was over too soon. Nimhuwa wanted to know what was taking her so long to decide her own fate and started turning to look at us.

This was it, he would find us and we would never have the chance to save them but that didn't matter because Marianne hadn't said yes, she hadn't chosen him over me and I could live with that. Quite happily I could live with that, it only meant that we would die together.

But then she did something I had not expected, she grabbed his face and kissed him, rather passionately but kept her eyes locked on me, like she was taunting me. Flaunting the fact that she had chosen him right in front of me. It was becoming more than I could bare.

I watched, my heart breaking as she continued to kiss him. Arthur's hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped having forgotten that he was there.

"Once he leaves do your magic thing to unlock the shackles." he murmured in my ear and I felt myself nodding without even realising, acting on automatic as my head grappled with my heart.

Finally he pulled away from her and left the room, I stood still shocked for a moment watching as she sunk to the ground and began to cry but then I went into action mode, whispering the words under my breath that would open the shackles that kept them here.

It didn't matter if she didn't want me anymore. I wasn't going to leave her here, even if she wanted to.


	20. An exciting surprise

**A/N: Hello, it's me again, did you miss me? I bet you did. Here is the next wonderful chapter for all you wonderful people!**

**A big thanks to mestf for your review but be honest, would you love him any other way?**

**Disclaimer: i cba - now does that sound like someone who could write a book?**

* * *

Chapter 20 - An Exciting Discovery

Marianne was still crying as Merlin moved around the room, he stopped beside her after Arthur had gone and undone the shackles that held Kathryn to the wall.

"Marianne, come on, we have to go." he said softly helping her up she looked at him but he refuse to meet her eyes. "I'm not leaving you here" he said firmly.

Marianne didn't understand why he wouldn't look at her but she had no time to worry about it now right now she needed to get her friends out of here but the question was how. Merlin and Arthur had teleported in and that was all well and good, when you had the ability to do it twice which neither of them possessed yet.

Arthur was supporting Kathryn who was still a little weak on her legs after having been hung there for so long. Maybe Marianne would have been able to do something to help sooner but Nimhuwa had had a firm grasp on her magic and was fully able to stop her using it. But now he thought she was faithful to him he had let her have the use back.

_Marianne _she suddenly heard this voice in her head.

_Marianne! _she didn't know where the voice was coming from but she assumed down. She looked at Merlin who was looking at her.

"Can you hear it too?" she asked him lowly.

"Yes, although I think I've heard it before, I just cant…place…" he trailed off thinking.

_There is no time to work out where you met me before but please you must hurry before Nimhuwa returns, this is your chance to escape! And mine too. _

_How? _Marianne tried thinking back wondering if it would work and jumping on anyway that would help them escape this horrid place and the man she had not moments before agreed to marry.

_Go out the door your friends came through and turn left keep going take the third door on the right go down the stairs and across the courtyard be careful though he always has people watching. Then go through the first door you come to the door at the end of that and down the stairs. I'll meet you there._

They did as instructed Kathryn and Arthur having to rely on Marianne and Merlin's words for it having not been able to hear the words themselves as they were not magical enough.

The courtyard had been far too quiet, nobody moved at all not a bird stirred the air was still. It was creepy and unnatural and Marianne didn't like it one bot. In any other circumstance it may have been seen as calming but no not this time. They had hurried across the empty square using magic to aid their unseen journey and finally came to the steps leading down to what they could only assume was the dungeons.

Merlin however was having a horrible sense of de ja vu as they made their way down these stairs looked horribly like a set that he had travelled not long ago, heading in the same direction…down…down…down.

His fears were confirmed when they emerged in what could only be described as a cavern, their footsteps echoed loudly as they spread out on the ledge that the stairs opened out into. They waited patiently looking around nervously.

Kathryn and Arthur wondering secretly whether their two magic companions had got it right and that this was where they were supposed to be. Marianne was also secretly wondering that but appeared to be far more confident in her abilities than she really was. Merlin on the other hand knew what was going to happen, they just enjoyed having people on the edge and so he was fully prepared for what happened next.

There was a flurry of wings and as if from nowhere a magnificent silver dragon sprung from the tunnel flapping it's wings to steady itself before landing with a THUD on the rock. Kathryn and Arthur stumbled back shocked having never seen a dragon before but Marianne and Merlin stood unfazed by the massive presence.

"I know! You possessed Marianne!" Merlin finally realised that the voice that had spoken to him through Marianne was the voice of this dragon.

"What?" Marianne knew she had been ill but had no idea at all that she had been possessed during the same time.

"Yes she spoke to me through you, all good though" he added the last bit on quickly as the sight of her horrified face.

_Well done little Warlock, but there is still much you do not know. I will explain on our journey home. Come little witch bring the king and queen and climb on my back. It's high time we all got out of this hell hole._

They could tell exactly when Nimhuwa discovered that they had escaped, they were not far from the castle and could hear his roar of rage, the sky darkened and thunder rumbled around them but this did not worry the dragon and it's 4 passengers. They had more important things to worry about.

"Now, dragon. Explain what you meant that there is still much I do not know" demanded Merlin.

_Well little Warlock, here is something you wont know. There are two people, sorcerers naturally born that way not practised and two dragons bound forever to a sorcerer. These two people will someday rid the world of evil and help king Arthur untie the lands under a single reign. Peace will fall, there will be great losses but it will all be for the greater good._

"Who are these people?"

_Why little warlock, how unobservant you are. Tell me what links Marianne and I?_

Merlin could see nothing that would link the physically or mentally, the dragon was very large where as Marianne in comparison was tiny. The dragon was all silver and Marianne…he trailed off as something hit him. Marianne's eyes went silver when she did magic!

_At last little one, you have worked it out. Marianne is one, can you think of the other? _Merlin thought for a while until it dawned on him the there was someone he had left out when he had drawn up the list of all the people it could possibly be.

Himself

_Yes, you are linked to the golden dragon. You're eyes flash gold when you use your magic, do they not?_

He looked at Marianne who had fallen asleep on the back of the Dragon, she knew none of this. He suddenly felt very protective to her vulnerable figure and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

He would look after her.


	21. FIN

**PLEASE READ! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**My dear loyal readers, i thank you all for sticking with me for so long but after much deliberation i thought that that would be the best place for me to end it.**

**BUT FEAR NOT!**

**there will be a sequel posted just as soon as i can write it i promise you that.**

**But also i would like to thank the people who have been with me since the first**

**KatexW,**

**FireChildSlytherin5,**

**Crayons Pink**

**and those who have reviewed the last chapter.**

**Fallen Syren**

**lovetoreadX5-837**

**mstef**

**The sequel goes out to you you wonderful people!**


End file.
